Circuit breakers are used in certain electrical systems for protecting an electrical circuit coupled to an electrical power supply. Such circuit breakers can include ON, OFF, TRIP, and RESET configurations. Certain circuit breakers, such as electronic circuit breakers, may be tripped under certain conditions when such tripping is unwanted. For various reasons, it is undesirable to have such unwanted trips. For example, it may lead to an undesired reaction in the system, such as activation of an integrated alarm switch. Moreover, such unwanted trips when in certain configurations may cause initiation of a follow up action to manually reset the breaker to a RESET configuration before it may again be moved into the ON configuration.
Accordingly, there is a need for a circuit breaker that cannot trip in certain configurations.